User blog:MaxisRBLX/The Progress of Recreating the Gifted Bee Chance
Hey everyone! I was given the challenge, from all of you, to recreate the Gifted Bee Chance in Roblox Studio! So, I'll write the progress here. DAY 1, EDIT 1: The bare basics of the script are added of the script (basic math.random), which is fired/activated when a button is clicked. We'll start with the chance of using royal jelly to get a gifted. The first lines of code are: local giftedBeeChance = math.random(1,250) if giftedBeeChance 250 then print("Gifted Bee Aquired") elseif giftedBeeChance <= 250 then print("Normal Bee Aquired") end This tells the game that the "giftedBeeChance" is a random number between 1-250. Then, it tells it that IF the giftedBeeChance is 250 then it tells the game (prints in the output) that we aquired a gifted bee. But, if the giftedBeeChance is UNDER 250, then it tells the game (prints in the output) that we DID NOT aquire a gifted bee. That's it for the first edit, I'll work on the 2nd phase right now. DAY 1, EDIT 2 So, I made the popup gui while I was "gone", and now I need to upload all the bee's images... which took very, very long. Now, I worked more on the script, and got much, MUCH further. Here's the script now: b = script.Parent.buttonGUI.rjButton.button b.MouseButton1Click:Connect(function() local giftedBeeChance = math.random(1,250) if giftedBeeChance 250 then --Gifted Bee: True local beeRarity = math.random(1,100) if beeRarity >= 0 and beeRarity <= 70 then --Rarity: Rare-- local beeChance = math.random(1,9) if beeChance 1 then --Bee: Bomber-- elseif beeChance 2 then --Bee: Brave-- elseif beeChance 3 then --Bee: Bumble-- elseif beeChance 4 then --Bee: Cool-- elseif beeChance 5 then --Bee: Hasty-- elseif beeChance 6 then --Bee: Looker-- elseif beeChance 7 then --Bee: Rad-- elseif beeChance 8 then --Bee: Rascal-- elseif beeChance 9 then --Bee: Stubborn-- end elseif beeRarity >= 70 and beeRarity <= 97 then --Rarity: Epic-- local beeChance = math.random(1,11) if beeChance 1 then --Bee: Bubble-- elseif beeChance 2 then --Bee: Bucko-- elseif beeChance 3 then --Bee: Commander-- elseif beeChance 4 then --Bee: Demo-- elseif beeChance 5 then --Bee: Exhausted-- elseif beeChance 6 then --Bee: Fire-- elseif beeChance 7 then --Bee: Frosty-- elseif beeChance 8 then --Bee: Honey-- elseif beeChance 9 then --Bee: Rage-- elseif beeChance 10 then --Bee: Riley-- elseif beeChance 11 then --Bee: Shocked-- end elseif beeRarity >= 97 then --Rarity: Legendary-- local beeChance = math.random(1,8) if beeChance 1 then --Bee: Baby-- elseif beeChance 2 then --Bee: Carpenter-- elseif beeChance 3 then --Bee: Demon-- elseif beeChance 4 then --Bee: Diamond-- elseif beeChance 5 then --Bee: Lion-- elseif beeChance 6 then --Bee: Music-- elseif beeChance 7 then --Bee: Ninja-- elseif beeChance 8 then --Bee: Shy-- end end elseif giftedBeeChance <= 250 then --Gifted Bee: False print("Normal Bee Aquired") local beeRarity = math.random(1,100) if beeRarity >= 0 and beeRarity <= 70 then --Rarity: Rare-- local beeChance = math.random(1,9) if beeChance 1 then --Bee: Bomber-- elseif beeChance 2 then --Bee: Brave-- elseif beeChance 3 then --Bee: Bumble-- elseif beeChance 4 then --Bee: Cool-- elseif beeChance 5 then --Bee: Hasty-- elseif beeChance 6 then --Bee: Looker-- elseif beeChance 7 then --Bee: Rad-- elseif beeChance 8 then --Bee: Rascal-- elseif beeChance 9 then --Bee: Stubborn-- end elseif beeRarity >= 70 and beeRarity <= 97 then --Rarity: Epic-- local beeChance = math.random(1,11) if beeChance 1 then --Bee: Bubble-- elseif beeChance 2 then --Bee: Bucko-- elseif beeChance 3 then --Bee: Commander-- elseif beeChance 4 then --Bee: Demo-- elseif beeChance 5 then --Bee: Exhausted-- elseif beeChance 6 then --Bee: Fire-- elseif beeChance 7 then --Bee: Frosty-- elseif beeChance 8 then --Bee: Honey-- elseif beeChance 9 then --Bee: Rage-- elseif beeChance 10 then --Bee: Riley-- elseif beeChance 11 then --Bee: Shocked-- end elseif beeRarity >= 97 then --Rarity: Legendary-- local beeChance = math.random(1,8) if beeChance 1 then --Bee: Baby-- elseif beeChance 2 then --Bee: Carpenter-- elseif beeChance 3 then --Bee: Demon-- elseif beeChance 4 then --Bee: Diamond-- elseif beeChance 5 then --Bee: Lion-- elseif beeChance 6 then --Bee: Music-- elseif beeChance 7 then --Bee: Ninja-- elseif beeChance 8 then --Bee: Shy-- end end end end) And yes, I am FULLY aware that that is long, because it's 151 LINES OF CODE! Now, Edit 3 may not come out today, as I am working insanely hard on this, and I need to make major progress. Category:Blog posts